Survivor Series: Canterlot Crisis
by Maxzu Ronin
Summary: The Teen Choice Awards come to Canterlot City. Knowing that the event is rigged, our favorite OC's decide get everyone to hijack the show. To make a long story short, Mercades and Deus end up involved in a 5 vs 5 elimination tag team match where winner take all against the Kardashians. Can rcades lead her team to victory? Can Team Canterlot be electricitying?


the show

It was that time of year when teens are use for publicity. That time is know as the Teen Choice Awards. Mercedes legitimately felt bad for the all the teens who wasted their time making false votes when in reality, the corporate whores are the ones that pick and choose the winners. Mercedes looked at her twin brother , and bestest friend in the multiverse, Deus. "I can't help but feel like we need to do something." Said Deus(#EXPOSITION OUTTA NOWHERE). Mercedes suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Deus, I got an idea. What if we get the whole school to help us hijack the Teen Choice Awards" She explained. "You know, that one of, if not THE best idea you had in years."Said Deus. "Well, we are the Canterlot high version of D Generation-X." Said Mercades. The two went to go see Celestia about making an announcement.

Celestia sat at her desk, smoking weed and polishing her golden sledgehammer. Her course of action was interrupted when Mercedes and Deus super kicked the door down. "The fuck?!" Shouted Celestia, who was understandably upset. "You got a minute?"Asked Mercedes. "Nigga, what do you want?" Asked Celestia. "We want to get the whole school to hijack the Teen Choice Awards" Said Deus. "Why should I help you"Asked Celestia. "Because,Justin Beiber is hosting" Said Deus

In the cafeteria courtyard, the Rainbooms were staring at a fist fight between Trixie and Starlight Glimmer. Trixie hit the codebreaker on starlight and was about to lock in the walls of Jericho."Rainbooms, to the principal's office" the intercom boomed. Aw man, right at the best part" Rainbow dash ranted. "Rainbow, shut the fuck up"Said Applejack. The Rainbooms looked at Celestia and Mercedes and Deus for a while before Deus broke the silence. "Okay, the Teen Choice Awards are rigged, that goes without saying. We want to get back at them by hijacking the show"he said. "So, you want us to pony up to convince everyone to help you?" Asked Sunset Shimmer. "Yeah, pretty much." Said Mercedes.

About a few minutes later, the whole school was pumped up,ready to hijack the TCA's.  
The Rain booms looked at Celestia and 'The Psycho Twins'  
"Why should we get involved?" Asked Sunset.  
"Justin Bieber is hosting." Said Deus.

A few seconds later…..  
Head high, protest line "Freedom" scribbled on your sign Headline, New York Times Standing on the edge of a revolution Hey, hey, just obey Your secret's safe with the NSA In God we trust or the CIA?  
Standing on the edge of a revolution Yeah, we're standing on the edge of a revolution Revolution, revolution, revolution No, we won't give up, we won't go away 'Cause we're not about to live in this mass delusion No, we don't wanna hear another word you say 'Cause we know they're all depending on mass confusion No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away 'Cause it's time we all relied on the last solution No, we won't lay down and accept this fate 'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution Wall Street, common thief When they get caught they all go free A brand new yacht and a finders fee Standing on the edge of a revolution Same shit, different day Can't keep fed if I can't get paid We'll all be dead if the shit don't change Standing on the edge of a revolution Yeah, we're standing on the edge of a revolution Revolution, revolution, revolution No, we won't give up, we won't go away 'Cause we're not about to live in this mass delusion No, we don't wanna hear another word you say 'Cause we know they're all depending on mass confusion No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away 'Cause it's time we all relied on the last solution No, we won't lay down and accept this fate 'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution We'll all be dead if this shit don't change Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey What do we want? We want the change And how're we gonna get there? Revolution What do we want? We want the change Standing on the edge of a revolution What do we want? We want change And how're we gonna get there? Revolution What do we want? We want the change Standing on the edge of a revolution No, we won't give up, we won't go away 'Cause we're not about to live in this mass delusion No, we don't wanna hear another word you say 'Cause we know they're all depending on mass confusion No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away 'Cause it's time we all relied on the last solution No, we won't lay down and accept this fate 'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution What do we want? We want change And how're we gonna get there? Revolution What do we want? We want the change Standing on the edge of a revolution What do we want? We want change And how're we gonna get there? Revolution What do we want? We want the change Standing on the edge of a revolution

Afterwards, everyone in the school was pumped, ready to put Hollywood in it's place. 


End file.
